1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle floor mats and more specifically it relates to a protective cover for an automotive carpet mat. The protective cover for an automotive carpet mat is tailor made to fit any automotive carpet mat used on a floor, in a trunk or in a cargo area, to preserve the automotive carpet mat from dirt, wear and tear. The protective cover for an automotive carpet mat also snugly fits over the automotive carpet mat in a hermetically sealed manner, to keep moisture out and prevent mildew.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous motor vehicle floor mats have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,447 to DiVincenzo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,176 to Bell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,180 to Dupont et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,548 to Gibson et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.